Mi oscura nota Musical(Finnceline One-shot)
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Finn subio a la parte mas alta de su casa y escuchar a la bella reina vampiro tocar su musica. la oscuridad de la noche estaba en su mirada,el frio y fuerte viento en su cara. desde hace tiempo ya no cantaban o tocaban notas y esta noche era muy solitaria,tal vez podria ser un perfecto momento para declarar sus sentimientos y escuchar una oscura nota musical. 》One-shot/Song-shot《


2 de la noche.

La noche en Ooo era muy tranquila,la luz de la luna acompañada de la oscuridad daba una apariencia mística para todos quienes dormían y estaban despiertos,ya fueran personas o animales.

Finn estaba quieto y sereno,tranquilamente escuchando el sonido del viento pegar contra los arboles,sentía la fría brisa correr por su cuerpo.

-Jake?.-pregunto en voz alta.

Pero el perro no estaba despierto,seguía ahí dormido en la gaveta de aquel armario cubierto por su manta.

El rubio suspiro y volvió a ver hacia aquel oscuro techo,donde veía las marcas que habían dejado su espada mientras practicaba puntería. Sus ojos lentamente se empezaron a acomodar en aquella oscuridad y cada musculo y Nervio se empezaron a calmar,hasta que cerro sus ojos,listo para ir al mundo de los sueños junto con el búho cósmico.

- _Ooooh,Yeah!_.-Canto una voz femenina acompañada de una guitarra eléctrica.- _I need it hard!,im a dead girl Walking!,I need it Hard!,Im a dead girl walking!_

Finn de inmediato abrió los ojo y se levanto de su cama,mirando fijamente el techo mientras que en el crecía la curiosidad y el asombro,analizo rápidamente de quien era aquella voz que resonaba desde el techo.

- _Got no time to knock,im a dead girl walking!_

Al escuchar ese verso,Finn abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se tornaron Rojas,era la reina vampiro tocando con su guitarra.

-Ma-marceline?...

-N-no Mamamista,ya quite los frijoles de la estufa.-Jake murmuro,se movió en su "cama" y se dio la vuelta cubriéndose con su cobija.

Finn lo miro de reojo y seguido de esto,miro hacia arriba mientras se mordía la mejilla,el color rojo en estas aun no se iban.

-tal vez esta vez pueda decirle lo que siento...-Finn susurro en lo bajo y empezó a caminar hacia delante para tomar su ropa y chaqueta,pero de inmediato se detuvo.-...Pero...ya an pasado años...ella sabe de mi pasado con la dulce princesa y...y como la cague con la princesa Flama...

Y en eso tenia razón,ya habían pasado 4 años,pero Finn no lo iba a superar jamas. Desde hace mucho tiempo,desde que habia conocido a la Reina Vampiro y habia recibido un Beso en la mejilla de parte de ella y cuando tuvo que ser su lacayo,sus sentimientos no tardaron en encenderse y hacerlo quedar muy,pero muy profundamente de Marceline,pero cuando ella le aclaro que no sentía mas que amistad esa vez que fueron a ver una película,estos sentimientos fueron silenciados. Finn ya sabia que lo suyo con Bonnibel no iba a suceder y que Phoebe estaba siendo feliz junto a Pan de Canela en el dulce reino,pero tras esas dos Hazañas que tuvo que enfrentar,El amor que sentía por Marceline jamas se había ido,cada vez que estaba con ella su corazón latía como loco,algo en él lo obligaba a gritar internamente "TE AMO MARCELINE!"

Pero no iba a pasar,Finn lo sabia,Nunca la iba a superar...

Pero...

Esta vez estaban solos...Jake estaba dormido,La música en los brazos de aquella brillante y fría noche,tal vez seria el momento.

- _Can not help wondering if this is the last time that ill se your Face,This is tears or just the Fucking rain,Wish i could say something.-_ cantaba Marceline en el aire mientras tocaba su Guitarra/Hacha. La reina no estaba aquí para molestar,sino para disfrutar de lo que ella adoraba,Salir de noche y tocar su oscura música,aunque también tenia otras intenciones.

Finn salio,lentamente de su casa del arbol y subió al techo,donde solo veía la silueta de la Vampiro azabache,parecía que tenia un vestido rasgado y tacones y su cabello era largo,moviéndose en el aire,ante esto,no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No matter were i-

-Marceline!.-Grito Finn tratando de llamar su atención.

-eh?.-la vampiro se sorprendió por aquel grito y al ni notar ninguna presencia en el aire,Miro para abajo,ala luz de la luna lo hacia ver un Humano con gorro blanco y el resto era de una paleta de colores azules lo que hizo que ella lentamente fuera bajando,donde el humano logro ver que su vestido rasgado,unas medias rojas y grises a rayas y unos tacones negros.-Finn,eres tu?

-si,emm,soy yo y pues me despertaste con tus notas musicales.-Finn explico mientras desviaba de vez en cuando la mirada.

-oh,perdona,No sabia.-Marceline dijo rascando su negro cabello algo nerviosa.-si quieres puedo irme...

-No!.-Grito Finn estirando la mano algo asustado,pero de inmediato reacciono y se aclaro la garganta.-quize decir,no te preocupes,de hecho...eh...-sus mejillas enrojecieron.-Me gustaría tocar algo de música con tigo.

-de verdad?.-pregunto Marceline emocionada.-Jeje,Gracias Finn realmente queria algo de compañía.

-Jeje,igualmente...

Luego de esa risa compartida,Marceline se elevo un poco y miro a la luna llena por un tiempo y sonrió.

-Marcy,estas bien?.-pregunto Finn.

-sabes Finn,Esta noche me hace recordar a la noche que te conoci.-confeso la Vampira mirando su guitarra.-Sabes,cuando te eche de aquí y tu y Jake tuvieron que buscar hogar por todas partes pero cuando tuvieron uno...

-ah si!.-Finn dijo alegremente mientras sus recuerdos se ambientaban en el pasado.-tu llegaste y nos corriste otra vez,pero esa ves me enoje y te mande al carajo y ahi peleamos y al final...

-te bese la mejilla!

-me besaste la mejilla!.-

Después de haber dicho eso al Unisono,un largo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos amigos,quienes de inmediato desviaron miradas y se sonrojaron.

Finn miro hacia abajo mientras se mordía los dedos,tratando de pensar que decir para no quedar como un tremendo idiota frente a su amada reina,pero mientras seguía pensando,Marceline se atrevió a hablar.

-Sabes..me alegro mucho de haberte conocido,Finn.-Marceline dijo con dulzura y sinceridad en su voz.-y que ahora mismo estés conmigo.

-Eh,de veritas?.-pregunto Finn mirándola mientras sonreía.

Marceline asintió:-Parece que apenas fue ayer que empezaste a hacer tantas cosas por mi...

-como cuales?.-Pregunto Finn algo confundido.

-nuestro pasado Finn,Sabes?: Cuando fuiste mi lacayo y a pesar de que te torture de muchas formas,siempre estuviste a mi lado,sobretodo cuando Jake trato de liquidarme...

-Jaja,si,recuerdo cuando Jake se aterraba al verte cerca...-Finn dio una visita al comparar la madures de su amigo el perro con la de ahora.

-o cuando estuvimos juntos viendo esa película para que no parecieras un forever alone.-Marceline le guiño el ojo de manera traviesa.

-Callate.-Finn le susurro para luego darle un suave golpe en su hombro.

-y hasta todas las veces en las cuales sales en la noche para que cantemos canciones juntos...me sorprende que ya ayan pasado 4 años y sigas a mi lado,a estos lares yo esperaba que ya tuvieras un reconocimiento dimensional y hasta una bella novia.

Al escuchar ese ultimo párrafo,Finn se entristeció y froto su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda,Marceline noto esto y de inmediato se preocupo.

-oh,Finn,estas bien?.-pregunto la azabache algo preocupada.

-si,si estoy bien...es solo que...ya sabes Bonnibel y yo...

-oh...pero y esa tal Princesa Flama?...

-lo nuestro...fue ademas de imposible,algo deshonesta y traicionera...y fue por mi culpa y mis intenciones de tener un sueño con el Buho Cósmico...

-Oh.-Marceline lo miro dolida.-realmente lo lamento,supongo que ninguna de ella era la indicada para ti...pero no te preocupes,pronto encontraras a tu verdadera pareja y seras feliz de verdad...

-de hecho...si tengo a alguien... y a ese alguien lo amo con todo mi corazón desde hace años,pero no creo ser para ella y estas dos experiencias que e tenido,me an dejado con mal sabor de boca y siento que realmente la voy a arruinar mas de lo que mas lo arruine...

Marceline suspiro rendida y miro al cielo nocturno por un momento,hasta que de sus labios se escapo una sonrisa y empezó a afinar su guitarra.

-que haces?.-Finn dijo algo curioso mientras veía los dedos de la Vampira tocar por encima de aquella guitarra.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tocamos música juntos sabes?.-pregunto Marceline.-quiero que toquemos esta canción,es muy buena...creo que ya te la sabes...

-Mmm,vale le sigo...-Finn le guiño un ojo.

Cuando menos se lo espero,la Vampira se alejo de el mientras volaba y empezó a tocar.

- _What if, what if we run away?,What if, what if we left today?,What if we said goodbye to safe and sound?.-_ Marceline empezó a cantar al ritmo si guitarra,mientras daba piruetas en el aire.

Finn se sonrojo al ver aquellas vueltas que ella daba,hasta que por fin reacciono y sonrió,sabia cual era esa canción y le encantaba.

- _What if~.-_ canto Marcy.

- _what if we're hard to find?.-_ Finn se le unio a aquella nota musical, empezo a caminar hasta estar cerca de la Vampiro.

La azabache primero se sorprendió al ver que se había unido a su canción,pero luego dejo ir una sonrisa de desafió y siguió atentamente con las notas musicales.

 _-What if~_

 _-what if we lost our minds?_

 _-What if~_

 _-if we let them fall behind and they're never found?_

La vampira empezó a levitar cerca de Finn,rodeando al humano mientras seguía tocando,aquellas miradas en el rostro de la vampira hacia que Finn se sintiera mas vulnerable.

- _And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth,And the stars exploding,we'll be fireproof.-_ Marceline se estiro llegando un poquito las al cielo,Lista para empezar con sus piruetas.- _My youth, my youth is yours_  
 _Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls..._

 _-My youth, my youth is yours,Runaway now and forevermore.-_ Finn canto mientras sus manos hechas un puño se ocultaban entre su pecho,sus obos se fijaron el la reina vampiro.

- _My youth, my youth is yours,A truth so loud you can't ignore My youth.-_ una vuelta hizo ver el cabello de la Azabache como si fuera una aura de colores metálicos.- _my youth,my youth._

Marceline se fue acercando su rostro al de Finn Casi rozando sus labios,Ambos cerraron lo ojos recargando sus gargantas para la siguiente nota.

- _My youth is yours~_

Cantaron ese coro al unisono y Marceline volvió con su solo de guitarra en el Aire,Finn empezó a Bailar al ritmo de ese solo Pensando en como llegaría a decirle sus sentimientos mientras cantaban para la noche.

Aquel ruido hizo a Jake alejarse un poco de sus sueños,trato de recuperarse y dar vueltas en su cama,pero no funcionaba,así que por fin se levanto y fuera a ver que sucedía.

Marceline bajo otra vez para estar cara a cara junto a Finn

 _-What if~_

- _what if we start to drive?_

 _-what if~_

 _-what if we close our eyes?_

 _-What if~_

- _we're speeding through red lights into paradise?_

A eso ultimo,Finn estiro su mano frente a la Vampira y ella correspondió a esto,entrelazaron sus dedos y Marceline empezó a dar vueltas.

- _Cause we've no time for getting old,Mortal body, timeless souls,Cross your fingers, here we go.-_ cantaron ambos al Unisono,y en la ultima vuelta Marceline soltó su mano y se alejo,lentamente se fue alejando,algunos de sus mechones negros se deslizaron por el hombro del humano y Finn la miro con nostalgia en su rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas.- _Oh oh oh oh_

 _-And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth...-_ Finn respondió con un notable rubor en su mejillas.

 _-And the stars exploding, we'll be fireproof..._

Finn empezó a Seguir la sombra de Marceline mientras daba chasquidos con los dedos y pequeños zapatasos,siguiendo aquella melodia que producia la reina vampira.

- _My youth, my youth is yours,Trippin on skies, sippin waterfalls,My youth, my youth is yours,Runaway now and forevermore_.-Finn cantaba con sus ojos cerrados perdiéndose entre la canción.

 _-My youth,my youth is yours,A truth so loud you can't ignore My youth. My youth, my youth..._

El " _My youth is yours"_ se escucho muy alegremente de parte de Finn,seguido de un salto.

Marceline sonrió al ver que Finn disfrutaba de esto,era hora de pasar a la siguiente y ultima etapa confesarlo de una vez,Mientras que Finn estaba titubeando el Coro y bailaba al ritmo de la musica,Marceline se aproximo a el y lo toco su hombro.

-oye,Dame la mano...-Marceline le sonrió.

-que?.-pregunto Finn poniendose mas rojo que antes.

-Ven,quiero que veas el cielo como yo,te garantizo que te va a encantar.-La Vampira le guiño un ojo.

Finn lo pensó dos veces y asintió muy decidido,Tomo su mano,pero de manera sorpresa,Marceline lo acomodo entre sus brazos y piernas,Cosas que dejo a Finn algo petrificado,Correspondió a esto

El perro amarillo salio cubierto con su manta para ver que sucedía. Y vaya sorpresa que se llevo con ver a la Vampira y a su mejor amigo el Humano de una manera tan romántica.

Marceline rápidamente se elevo en el aire,ver todo desde arriba fue una maravilla para Finn.

- _My youth, my youth is yours,Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls.-_ canto Marceline,Lentamente le quito a Finn su gorro polar y lo dejo caer desde arriba,sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cabello mientras lo veía con Picardia.

- _My youth, my youth is yours,Runaway now and forevermore.-_ Aunque Finn estaba mas rojo que un tomate por las caricias de Su amante,No tardo en Cantar junto a la Vampira.

Unieron lentamente sus frentes,listos para cantar juntos el siguiente verso

- _My youth, my youth is yours,truth so loud you can't ignore My youth, my youth, my youth..._ _My youth is yours..._

-Finn?.-Marceline le susurro acariciando las mejillas de su "Amigo".-Creo que ya no es necesario mencionarlo...

-Mencionar que?.-pregunto Finn algo apenado.

-que te amo?.-pregunto La Vampira acercándose mas a su rostro.

-No te preocupes Marceline...-Finn le dijo ya algo calmado y con brillo en sus ojos.-también te amo...siempre seras mi oscura nota Musical,la que mi alma y corazon adora y nunca se cansara de escuchar...

-Te amo igualmente,mi héroe...

Y luego de eso,los labios del Humano formaron un apasionado y sincero beso con los de la Reina vampiro,perdiéndose en la esencia del otro,Flotando en el aire mientras disfrutaban de las música que cantaban en esas noches.

" _My youth is yours"_

F I N 

Vaya,a pasado mucho tiempo,la idea para este Oneshot fue desde hace 2 meses y luego lo escribí completo,realmente,creen este onshot tiempo,Antes de que terminara hora de aventura jeje y sinceramente este es mi primer fanfic de hora de Aventura,estoy muy orgullosa del resultado de este.

Me gustan mucho los ships Bubblefinn,Flaminn y Bubbline(Hasta el Lemongum me gusta 😅),pero sinceramente mi mas favorita de todos y mi OTP es el Finnceline.

Este one-shot,ademas de inspirado en la cancion de Troye,esta tambien inspirado por un Rol que hice con mi amiga solunalemon en wattpad  
,asi que tambien le doy credito a ella,espero que les aya gustado :3

Bye bye :3.


End file.
